Her Craving Moments
by saski chan
Summary: Sakura tak mengambil pusing tatapan heran, wajah kaget dan melongo hingga beberapa orang menutup mulut tanda menahan tawa atau tawa cekikikan terang-terangan yang ditujukan padanya tersebut. Biarkan saja, aku memang mau begini kok, fikirnya. Ia tetap berjalan tenang, merasa yakin tak ada yang salah. /Let Me Choose-Sequel/


**.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka pintu kamar dengan teramat pelan, memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan begitu hati-hati, lalu mencoba menutup pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara, semua itu dilakukan agar ia tak membangunkan sesosok wanita bersurai merah muda yang tampaknya sedang terlelap memunggunginya.

Namun baru saja tiga langkah pelan Naruto menuju kamar mandi, sang wanita membalikkan tubuhnya, menampakkan wajahnya yang masih terlihat segar. Sontak membuat Naruto kaget.

"Aku belum tidur, Naruto" Sang perempuan langsung melompat bangun dan segera menuju lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Ia menggelayut manja di leher sang lelaki.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa belum tidur?" Naruto balas memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ditemani suamiku ini" Sakura berkata manja, dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Naruto terkekeh, belakangan ini Sakura menjadi sangat manja dan selalu ingin ditemani dan diperhatikan.

"Maafkan aku ya, harus pulang tengah malam begini setiap hari" Naruto memandang istrinya, tampak raut bersalahnya.

"Aku mengerti, sejak kapan menjadi seorang Hokage itu tidak sibuk?" Sakura tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto mengusap sayang perut Sakura yang kini tampak membesar. Ya, Sakura tengah mengandung saat ini, dengan usia kehamilan sudah hampir 3 bulan.

"Apa kau lelah?" Sakura bertanya pelan.

"Lumayan, kenapa Sakura-chan?" Fokus Naruto beralih dari perut ke wajah sang istri.

"Naruto.. aku ingin ramen" Sakura tersenyum sangat manis saat mengatakan hal itu.

Glek. Naruto menelan ludah. Dengan segera diliriknya jam dinding yang berada dikamarnya, yang kini menunjukkan pukul 1 malam.

"Sakura-chan, Ichiraku pasti sudah tutup. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?" Nada Naruto memohon dan berhati-hati.

Seketika wajah Sakura meredup, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Oh tidak! Naruto panik melihatnya.

"Tapi, aku cek dulu ya. Mungkin paman Teuchi bisa mengerti" Naruto buru-buru menambahkan sebelum likuid bening itu menetes dari mata emerald sang wanita.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, _anata_ " Sakura mengecup pipi Naruto, senang bukan main.

 _Ya Tuhan, inikah namanya ngidam?_ Batin Naruto

 **.**

 **.**

 **Her Craving Moments**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Let Me Choose – Sequel)**

* * *

Sakura berjalan menuju rumah sakit, semua orang yang berpas-pasan dengannya menatapnya dengan heran namun tetap tak lupa untuk menyapa dengan hormat istri Hokage ke tujuh sekaligus wakil kepala rumah sakit Konoha tersebut. Sesekali ada yang tertawa, dan mencoba menahan tawa dengan menutup mulut melihat Sakura. Sakura membalas sapaan mereka tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dan beberapa cekikikan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tetap berjalan tenang dan fokus untuk sampai ketujuannya.

 _Biarkan saja, aku memang mau begini kok._ Fikir Sakura.

Ia masuk ke gedung rumah sakit, dan lagi-lagi semua orang menatapnya kaget, hingga melongo. Namun tak ada yang berani berkomentar lebih. Sakura masih tak ambil pusing, sampai dia masuk keruangannya.

Ia duduk dikursinya, mencoba mencari posisi yang tepat baginya. Namun baru sedetik ia merasa nyaman duduk dikursinya, pintu ruangannya sudah dibuka dengan keras oleh seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang.

"Astaga, Sakura!" Ino refleks menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya saat netranya menangkap sosok Sakura, namun sedetik kemudian perempuan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga air mata nyaris keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Berisik, Pig!" Sakura menegur keras sahabatnya itu.

"Ya Tuhaaaan Sakura.." Ino berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan melangkah masuk. "Kau tahu, hampir semua perawat melapor kepadaku, mereka bilang ada yang aneh denganmu. Tapi satupun tidak ada yang berani menegurmu dan mereka memintaku yang bicara padamu" Ino mengambil tempat didepan meja Sakura, sama seperti Sakura ia duduk dengan hati-hati sambil memegang perutnya yang kini juga sedang membesar, walau belum sebesar ukuran Sakura.

"Ada apa? Memangnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Sakura mendelik.

"Haha, jangan bilang ini adalah ngidammu?" Ino masih tertawa geli.

"Lalu, apa bagi semua orang hal seperti ini aneh?" Sakura mendengus.

Ino sedikit menegakkan badannya, demi melihat Sakura secara keseluruhan.

"Sakura, kau sadarkan? Kau keluar rumah dengan pakaian Naruto! Celana panjang orange, lengkap dengan jaket orange, ya aku tahu kau takkan bisa memasang risletingnya untuk ukuran perut 7 bulan mu itu, tapi apa perlu kau memakai kaos dalam milik suamimu juga? Tentu saja ini aneh, forehead!" Ino mencoba menahan rasa gelinya.

"Aku menginginkannya, Ino" Bibir Sakura melengkung kebawah, persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen.

"Untung saja, kau tidak memakai jubah Hokagenya juga!" Ino tertawa lepas, tak mampu lagi menahannya.

"Kurasa kau akan mengerti, karena kau sedang hamil juga" Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Haha, aku tak pernah menyangka akan ada ngidam seperti itu Sakura. Aku rasa anakmu nanti akan sangat mirip dengan Naruto" Ino menebak-nebak, setelah tawanya berhasil reda.

"Kurasa begitu, aku jadi sangat menyukai ramen sekarang. Bahkan ngidam pertamaku adalah ramen. Dan aku memintanya saat tengah malam ketika Naruto baru saja pulang" Sakura mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ck, kau memang tidak berperasaan. Lalu, apa kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ya, meski tidak enak harus membangunkan Paman Teuchi dan Ayame malam-malam, namun mereka juga tidak enak menolak permintaan tolong pelanggan setianya itu"

"Haha, kau memang ada-ada saja. Tapi, memang aneh sekali. Saat ini aku sering meminta Sai untuk mengajarkanku melukis" Ino tampak berfikir. "Apa anakku akan persis seperti Sai ya? Aku sangat berharap ia mewarisi warna rambutku"

"Bisa jadi Ino. Apa kau menyukai makanan manis? Aku jadi membenci dango dan anmitsu sekarang" Sakura bersungut-sungut, mengingat bagaimana ia langsung mual saat mencium aroma manis.

"Iya, begitupun denganku. Rasanya tak tertahankan. Tapi, kau beruntung sekali Sakura" Ino menatapnya serius.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, belum paham arah pembicaraan Ino.

"Iya. Naruto, sesibuk apapun dia, dia tak pernah lupa memperhatikanmukan? Selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu untukmu. Sai saja, tidak begitu. Ya walau aku tahu, menjadi ANBU juga sangat sibuk. Tapi setidaknya kali ini aku sedang hamil, dan dia tidak memberiku perhatian lebih" Ino sedikit merengut.

Sakura tersenyum, teringat bagaimana suaminya selalu menyempatkan datang kerumah sakit untuk melihatnya, mengajak makan siang bersama ataupun untuk mengantarkannya pulang hanya untuk sekedar memastikannya pulang dengan selamat. Walau nanti ia harus kembali lagi ke Kantor Hokage, melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hal-hal yang dilakukannya dari sebelum menikah untuk mendapatkan Sakura, masih saja ia lakukan hingga sekarang.

"Iya. Dulu aku fikir setelah dia menjadi Hokage dia akan menjadi terlalu sibuk dan akan hanya mengirimi ku _bunshin_ untuk memperhatikanku" Sakura sedikit geli dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, semua orang yang melihatnya tahu betapa dia bahagia hidup denganmu, Sakura. Ia tak pernah kelihatan murung sekalipun. Mungkin kalau tidak menikah denganmu, ia tak akan bisa tetap sebahagia itu mengingat banyaknya pekerjaan seorang Hokage"Ino kembali berkata sesuka hatinya.

Diam-diam Sakura bersyukur didalam hati memiliki suami seperti Naruto, hatinya menghangat hanya dengan mengingat wajah suaminya yang tersenyum lebar. Setiap ada apapun yang terjadi Naruto pasti membaginya dengan Sakura, membuat beban seberat apapun yang dirasanya, menjadi jauh lebih ringan dengan sang istri yang terkenal tegar dan kuat karakternya itu.

"Hei! Bagaimanapun, kau tidak mungkin dinas dengan pakaian seperti itu, Sakura" Ino menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Tidak, aku mau seperti ini. Aku tak peduli orang mau bilang apa" Sakura melipat tangannya.

"Jangan menarik perhatian begitu, Sakura. Kau itu istri Hokage" Ino mengingatkan Sakura.

"Ini tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun, aku tetap bisa menjalankan tugasku dengan baik, Ino" Sakura bersikukuh.

Ino menghela nafas, ia sangat tahu sahabatnya itu sangat keras kepala. Apalagi ditambah dengan keadaannya sekarang yang sedang dibawah pengaruh hormon habis-habisan. Membuatnya sedikit berfikir tidak rasional.

 _Sepertinya harus Naruto sendiri yang ngomong._ Ino bicara sendiri dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku" Ino beranjak dari kursinya. Ia kembali terkikik melihat Sakura sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Sakura hanya menggerutu lalu memperhatikan Ino yang kini menggunakan terusan ungu sepanjang lututnya berjalan menuju pintu. Lengannya tertutupi blazer tipis berwarna putih. Bibirnya tetap merah seperti biasa. Bagaimana bisa Ino masih begitu memperhatikan penampilan, Sakura tak habis fikir. Sedangkan baginya ia merasa malas sekali memperhatikan penampilan dan tidak ingin berdandan sama sekali.

 _Kurasa, anak Ino akan lebih mirip dirinya daripada Sai._

Pintu sudah kembali tertutup, Sakura tinggal sendiri diruangannya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju kaca setinggi badannya yang memang tersedia diruangannya. Ditatapnya seluruh tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah, mencoba berfikir kembali. Memang dibanding penampilan Ino, penampilannya sangat jauh berbeda.. dan nyentrik? Tak sedikitpun make up dipoles diwajahnya. Namun sama sekali tak mengurangi wajah ayunya.

 _Tidak ada yang salah_ , batin Sakura.

Ia mengelus kembali perut besarnya. Menatap perutnya dengan sayang. Didalamnya, ada sesuatu yang sangat ia cintai bahkan sebelum ia mampu melihatnya. Melalu pemeriksaan, sudah hampir dipastikan ia akan melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki. Naruto Junior, eh?

Baru saja ia akan kembali ke kursinya, pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka. Ia mengalihkan matanya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Naruto?" Nada suara Sakura terdengar riang, entah mengapa melihat dan bersama Naruto adalah hal yang diinginkan Sakura hampir setiap saat sekarang.

Lelaki yang dipanggil, tampak terperangah melihat penampilan sang istri. Mulutnya tampak menganga.

Sakura sudah pasrah akan ditertawakan suaminya sendiri.

Namun Naruto dengan cepat kembali menguasai diri. Hatinya justru menghangat, melihat wanita yang sangat dicintainya, wanita yang terkenal akan kemampuan ninja medisnya, kekuatan monsternya, betapa banyak pemuda Konoha yang berusaha mendapatkan hatinya, kini justru sedang berdiri didepannya, sebagai istrinya, dalam keadaan mengandung anaknya, dan sedang memakai pakaian orange kesukaannya, lengkap dengan bibir yang sedang mengerucut. Dia memandang lembut ke istrinya yang kini tampak begitu lucu dimatanya.

Ia berjalan menuju Sakura, kedua telapak tangannya memegang sisi wajah Sakura, yang kini menjadi lebih chubby, dikarenakan bobot badannya yang memang sudah naik jauh dari sebelumnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wanita kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tidak ingin menertawakanku juga?" Sakura tampak cemberut.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin memakai pakaianmu, baka! Entah kenapa, aku ingin merasa selalu dekat denganmu"

Naruto tersenyum, lucu sekali perempuan sekuat, semandiri Sakura bisa jadi begitu manja dan bergantung padanya karena bawaan hamilnya ini.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau jadi menggemaskan seperti ini?" Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura kemudian melepaskannya.

Yang dicium hanya cengengesan dengan pipi bersemu.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau berada disini? Bukan kah tadi pagi kau buru-buru berangkat dari rumah karena ada rapat?" Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dipipinya dan bicara sambil menggenggam tangan sang Suami.

"Rapatnya diundur besok, karena para petinggi dari desa lain ada yang tidak bisa datang. Aku sudah minta izin Baa-chan agar kau tak perlu bekerja hari ini, dan sepertinya Shikamaru juga bisa mengerjakan beberapa urusan kantor. Jadi bagaimana, kalau kita berdua pulang saja?" Naruto memujuk sang istri.

Teringat kembali saat ia sedang berada di kantor tadi, Ino masuk keruangannya dan memberitahu semua ulah istrinya tersebut. Tak seperti yang diperkirakan Ino, Naruto tak tertawa sama sekali. Ia sadar, bagaimanapun Sakura sekarang semata-mata karena ia sedang mengandung darah daging Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto mendatangi gedung serba putih tersebut. Ya, sebelum sang istri berulah lebih menarik perhatian lagi.

"Hm, apa tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ragu. Memang diakuinya tubuhnya sekarang sangat mudah lelah, ditambah entah kenapa rasanya ia semakin malas saja.

"Iya, apa kau tak ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku Sakura-chan?" Naruto menggoda istrinya.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu?" Mata Sakura tampak berbinar.

Naruto mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Hm.. Naruto, malam ini aku mau itu" Sakura berkata sambil malu-malu.

"Eh?" Naruto tak mengerti apa maksud Sakura. Dengan segera fikiran mesumnya menjawab,hingga membuat wajahnya mulai memerah "Tapi, Sakura-chan.. kau sedang hamil besar begini. Apa boleh kita melakukannya?" Naruto bertanya.

"Baka! B-Bukan itu maksudku" Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya yang jadi ikut memerah "Aku ingin kencan malam ini denganmu"

Lagi-lagi Naruto terdiam mendengar permintaan Sakura. Teringat dari dulu dia selalu mengajak Sakura kencan yang selalu berakhir dengan pukulan oleh perempuan tersebut, tanda penolakan. Namun sekarang, perempuan tersebut meminta dirinya untuk berkencan. Bahkan sekarang mereka bisa kencan kapanpun mereka mau. Sekilas Naruto berfikir, apa setelah menikah begini, masih ada kata kencan? Entahlah, apapun itu berduaan dengan Sakura memang adalah hal yang ia senangi.

"Tentu saja! Mari kita berkencan Sakura-chan" Naruto meraih tangan istrinya, mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku ingin makan yakiniku, Naruto. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Apapun maumu Sakura-chan" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Naruto berhasil memujuk Sakura untuk melepaskan setelan jaket yang dipakainya, dengan gantinya setiap dirumah dia hanya ingin memakai kaos milik Naruto. Kini wanita berusia 25 tahun itu memakai dres warna merah tanpa lengan dengan kerah dan kancing khas sanghai yang mempermanis dirinya.

Mereka menyusuri pasar konoha yang cukup ramai, hampir semua orang menyapa, membungkuk hormat, bahkan beberapa ibu-ibu menghampiri Sakura dan mendoakan kandungannya. Semua raut mereka ikut bahagia melihat sang Hokage berjalan-jalan dengan istrinya yang sedang hamil besar itu.

Mereka masuk ke restoran yakiniku, mengambil meja didekat jendela kaca besar, dan mulai memesan makanan.

Naruto menopangkan dagu ke sebelah tangannya, sambil matanya tak lepas menatap sosok didepannya, yang tampak sumringah memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela kaca disamping mereka.

Rasanya seperti mimpi, menikah dan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama perempuan yang merupakan cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirnya itu. Senyum mengembang diwajah Naruto.

Sakura yang menyadari tatapan suaminya, memicingkan matanya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal mesum, Naruto"

Naruto terkekeh kembali.

"Aku tak memikirkan itu, Sakura-chan. Tapi yah.. sudah lama sekali ya. Apa aku harus bertanya pada Baa-chan posisi yang aman dalam keadaanmu seperti ini ya" Naruto memasang wajah serius.

"B-Baka!" Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya.

"Haha aku bercanda Sakura-chan" Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya "Hm.. Aku sedang bersyukur didalam hati karena memiliki istri sepertimu" Naruto berucap tulus.

Semburat merah tipis kembali muncul dipipi Sakura. "Hm.. Baiklah, aku juga ingin mensyukuri betapa aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai suami"

Sakura ikut menopangkan wajah ke ketangannya di atas meja. Kini ia dan Naruto saling bertatapan dengan tangan saling menopang. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan senyum terukir dibibir satu sama lain. Rasa haru dan bahagia memenuhi hati keduanya, bisa saling memiliki setelah perjalanan cinta yang cukup panjang.

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat didepan restoran itu hanya bisa ikut tersenyum, bahkan berkomentar 'manis sekali mereka', menyaksikan pemandangan dibalik kaca. Siapapun tahu, dari mata kedua makhluk berbeda warna rambut itu tak habis-habisnya terpancar kasih sayang yang dalam. Membuat hati siapapun yang memandang, ikut menghangat. Ikut bahagia.

Kegiatan keduanya terhentikan saat pesanan mereka datang, dengan jumlah yang ternyata tidak sedikit.

"Kau yakin menghabiskan semua itu, Sakura-chan?" Naruto sedikit bergidik dengan porsi makan sang Istri yang sepertinya kini sudah jauh mengalahkannya.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa bayar sendiri kalau kau tak suka" Sang perempuan tampak tersinggung.

"Aa- bukan begitu, sayang. Aku hanya merasa ini semua tidak cukup mengingat aku juga sangat lapar. Aku tambah pesanan lagi ya" Naruto mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya guna menenangkan diri sang perempuan.

Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang suami, namun kemudian mengangguk senang dan mulai makan dengan lahap.

Bagi Naruto, membuat wanita didepannya senang adalah hal utama dihidupnya. Karena hal itulah yang membuatnya ikut bahagia dan tenang.

Naruto sedikit lega ngidam sang istri kali ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan tidak merepotkan. Bukannya ia mau mengeluh, hanya saja ia memang sedikit kaget dengan hal tak biasa satu ini. Lain dari itu, Naruto sangat bersyukur karena akan segera menjadi seorang ayah.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan, mencoba mengimbangi langkah istrinya yang lamban. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Menjaga setiap langkah sang istri dengan sigap. Setelah mengisi perut dan saling bercerita, kini Naruto dan Sakura kembali menuju rumahnya.

Sampai ekor mata Sakura menangkap sesuatu didepan toko aksesoris wanita. Ada sebuah stand berwarna pink yang dihiasi lampu kelap kelip yang pasti akan menarik perhatian bagi perempuan. Sepertinya stand itu adalah bagian dari toko aksesoris yang sengaja diletakkan didepan toko untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung.

"Naruto.." Panggil sakura, tanpa berhenti menatap stand berwarna senada rambutnya itu.

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan dengan segera menarik tangan Naruto menuju stand.

"Ayo, cepat" Sakura tampak bersemangat.

 _Padahal tadi ia berjalan begitu lambat._ Naruto sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihat perubahan tiba-tiba istrinya itu.

"Aku ingin melihatmu memakai ini" Sakura mengambil bando bulu berwarna merah muda yang berbentuk telinga kucing.

"Inikan?" Naruto sedikit berjengit.

"Mirip sekali dengan bando kucing yang dulu kita pakai saat mendapat misi mencari kucing kan Naruto?" Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Aku tidak tahu benda seperti ini masih ada" Perasaan tak nyaman mulai dirasakannya. Dulu saat kecil ia memang tak peduli memakai benda perempuan itu, semata-mata demi kelancaran misi. Namun sekarang, ia merasa dirinya adalah lelaki sepenuhnya, seutuhnya, lihat saja bukti dengan perut Sakura yang membesar dan kini ia harus memakai lagi benda itu ditempat umum, ditengah keramaian pasar, dengan jubah Hokage yang berkibar dibelakangnya. Sakura pasti bercanda!

"Err.. Sakura-chan, apa tidak kau saja yang memakainya? Pasti akan lebih cocok denganmu" Naruto mencoba mencari alasan dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi aku mau lihat kau yang memakainya, Naru.." Ekspresi wanita itu mulai memelas. Membuat runtuh segala ego lelaki yang baru saja Naruto fikirkan tadi.

"Aa- kurasa akan cocok juga denganku" Naruto mencoba meralat kalimatnya. "Baiklah, aku beli yang ini" Ujar Naruto kepemilik stand, yang disambut cekikikan oleh gadis muda tersebut.

Dengan segera dipakainya bando tersebut, dan menatap wajah sang istri. Rona merah tipis tampak dikedua pipinya.

"Kyaaaaa manis sekali" Sakura menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan pipi yang ikut merona. Tak tahan dengan betapa _cute_ nya suaminya saat ini menurutnya.

Rasanya saat kecil dulu ia sama sekali tak berefek saat melihat Naruto memakai bando seperti itu. Ia malah hampir pingsan saat melihat Sasuke yang memakainya. Tapi sekarang, lelaki yang sudah memotong cepak rambut pirangnya itu tampak berjuta-juta kali tampan dan sukses membuatnya berteriak.

Naruto tersenyum meringis. Berkali-kali Naruto memaksa diri untuk tetap berfikiran baik, hanya butuh waktu 2 bulan saja sampai Sakura melahirkan. Dan masa-masa mengidam ini berakhir. Ini semua demi Sakura dan jagoan kecilnya itu.

Dan beginilah mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan pulang, dengan penuh tatapan orang-orang, ada yang tertawa kecil hingga sesekali terdengar teriakan gadis muda yang gemas melihat Hokage ketujuh tersebut. Membuat Sakura mengamitkan lengannya semakin erat, demi menegaskan keberadaannya di sisi Naruto.

Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah sang Istri, yang kini berkali-kali menoleh kearahnya hanya untuk tertawa kecil, menandakan kebahagiaannya. Kalau sudah melihat senyum Sakura yang seperti itu, Naruto bisa apa.

.

.

Sakura bergerak gelisah, ia berkali-kali membolak balikkan badannya diatas ranjang besarnya. Sebentar ia memunggungi Naruto, sebentar ia kembali menghadapnya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun rasanya tak bisa. Ia berusaha untuk tak memikirkan hal tersebut, namun ia benar-benar tak sanggup melawan keinginannya.

Naruto masih tak bergeming, seolah-olah tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun. Hingga akhirnya Sakura mulai menyentuh lengan Naruto, menimbang-nimbang apa perlu ia membangunkan suaminya itu?

Sakura tahu ia tidak akan tenang sebelum mengadu keinginanya tersebut. Akhirnya, ia pun mulai mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya, berusaha membangunkannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ke siapa lagi Sakura bisa mengadu jika butuh dan ingin apa-apa?

"Naruto, bangun" Sakura memanggilnya cukup keras.

Naruto bergerak tak nyaman, sampai akhirnya safir miliknya tampak dikelopak matanya.

"Nggh, Sakura-chan? Kau belum tidur?" Naruto mencoba menahan kantuknya, dan menatap wajah Sakura yang kini berbaring miring untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Naruto" Wanita itu mengeluh, sambil mengusap-usap perut besarnya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto memperhatikan, mulai paham maksud istrinya tersebut.

"Aku ingin..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, tampak ragu.

Rasa was-was mulai muncul difikiran Naruto, apakah istrinya itu mengidam lagi?

"Kau ingin apa, Sakura-chan?" Kantuk Naruto kini sudah hilang dan mulai menatap takut istrinya. Fikirannya menebak-nebak apa yang sedang diinginkan Sakura sekarang. Ramen? Yakiniku? Buah? Bunga?

"Apa aku boleh mengatakannya?" Sakura bertanya.

"Katakan saja, Sakura-chan?" Perasaaan Naruto benar-benar tidak enak.

 _Jangan katakan, jangan katakan Sakura-chan_

"Aku juga tak yakin dengan ini, tapi aku ingin sekali menyentuh rambut Sasuke-kun, Naruto" Wajah Sakura tampak memelas saat mengatakannya.

"APA?" Suara Naruto bagaikan petir menggelegar dimalam hari. Wajahnya berubah horror.

 _Kami-Sama.. dosa apa aku pada Sasuke!_

* * *

 **The End**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Fic ini adalah sekuel Let Me Choose yang di request oleh beberapa reader. Semoga bisa memenuhi keinginan Narusaku Shipper. Author menerima segala bentuk review. Mana tau author bisa dapat ide dan inspirasi dari para reader sekalian x) – Saski Chan_


End file.
